When the Light Goes Out
by Phoenix Dayze
Summary: Daisuke has waited over twenty years for Dark to return. But an early morning chat with his son might change everything. AU.


When the Light Goes Out

By: Phoenix Dayze

Disclaimer: I do not own D.N. Angel. Or Daisuke. Or Dark. Wait… cries

The smell of coffee was soothing; it permeated the air and wafted over Daisuke's senses. Over the last few years, he had found that a nice cup of java, chock full of caffeine and spices, was one of the only things that truly calmed him, especially during those times when he inevitably fell into lapses of memory. That had been happening more and more often as time passed, and right now was no different, except that instead of his mind coming alive with voices and dreams of his fourteen year old self, he was flooded with bright, teasing flashes of recent days.

A smile tugged at the corners of Daisuke's lips as he lifted the cup to his mouth. He had waited twenty-six years to see Dark again. And it was more than worth it. Dark was everything he'd always wanted, and now, he finally had him again.

The door opened, and Daisuke looked up to see his son, easing in with a weary air. A small twinge of disappointment curled through him, but he brushed it off. He saw his son seldom enough these days without wishing him into his alter ego. He gave Daiki a welcoming grin around his mug.

Daiki settled down at the table with a sigh. "Hey, Dad."

Daisuke gave him a sympathetic look. He knew well what gallivanting around with Dark could do to your body. He had a brief flash of what playing with Dark did to _his_ body these days, and he felt a vague color creep up his neck. He put his attention back on his son. "So, Dark's been busy, hasn't he?"

"Yeah." There was a long pause. Daiki shifted around in his chair. "Dad?"

Daisuke's blood chilled a bit as his son's tone, but he forced himself calm. He hadn't spent time as the Phantom Thief for nothing. "What is it, Daiki?"

"I talked to Taki tonight."

The ice in Daisuke's blood thickened. "And."

Daiki swallowed. "He's coming over for dinner tomorrow."

"Oh." Dinner. Daisuke could deal with dinner. "Good for you, son." He took another sip of his coffee, letting the blessedly strong liquid coat his throat. He was glad for Daiki; it had taken Daisuke a lot longer to get around to initiating an invitation to his 'Sacred Maiden'. Of course, his Sacred Maiden had actually _been_ a maiden, regardless of what he'd felt for Dark. That hadn't really become serious until a bit later. And as far as Daiki being gay went, Riku hadn't exactly been thrilled, but she had adjusted, and it had gone a long way in helping the three men adjust to the whole 'my dad's in love with my other self' thing. A lot. Daisuke reached over and ruffled a hand through his son's reddish hair. "You should hit the sack, kiddo. You look beat. And tell Dark to stop keeping you out so late."

Daiki slowly rose from the table and headed towards his room, hesitated, walked a few more steps, and hesitated again. "Dad?"

Daisuke turned, his eyes focusing intently on his son's small form. A small frown creased between his brows. "What is it?"

"Dad, Taki knows…everything." Sorrow tinged his gaze, and he had to force his voice loud enough to hear. "Dark said to…to tell you goodbye. And…that he'll miss you."

Daisuke suddenly forgot how to breathe, and his heart stopped beating. He stared. Dark was…_gone_? When? How? _Why_? It couldn't be. Not when a lifetime of love had finally just been realized. And for what? Three weeks of intimacy? All those years of waiting. All the issues he had overcome to reconcile Dark as a separate being from his son. Everything he had done, and all he was worth was a second-hand goodbye? No. _No!_ It couldn't be over! Not yet! Not without seeing him one last time. Dark may never come around again in his lifetime, and even if he did, Daisuke would be well past sixty. Then, it hit him. Daiki was _gay_. Daiki wouldn't be getting married. He wouldn't be having children. And without male heirs, Dark would be… Daisuke turned sluggishly back to his son, and willed himself to speak through the heavy, numbing pain that threatened to consume him. "Daiki, did he…say…anything else?"

"You know he loves you, Dad. Do you really have to ask?"

"Yes, Daiki, I do."

Daiki nodded. "Dark said, that when you 'had to ask', that he loves you more than the moon loves the sun, and for you to keep shining brightly and he'll be with you."

Tears rose like sharp silver bells to his eyes, and Daisuke choked them back, refusing to lose it in front of his son. He licked his dry lips. "Thank you, Daiki." He stared down at the mug in his hands as Daiki disappeared into his room. His coffee was cold. Just like his heart.

Slowly, Daisuke put the mug back on the table and rose out of his chair. He made his way back to his bedroom, grateful for once that Riku was away on a book tour. He closed the door and sat down on the bed in a daze. Dark was gone. _Gone. Gone. Gone._ No more lazy mornings. No more hungry kisses. No more affectionate whispers in his ear by that sensually husky voice. _ Dark_ was _gone_. And Daisuke would never see him again.

Daisuke brought his hands up and mashed them hard over his mouth to muffle the deep, heart-wrenching sobs that broke through his control and felt like they would never stop. And Daisuke cried.

The End.


End file.
